Polymeric composites are used in numerous industries such as chemical, transportation, construction, electrical and electronic appliance. These composites possess wide-ranging beneficial properties, such as lightweight, corrosion resistance, high specific stiffness, and excellent toughness, electrical and thermal insulation. Comparing with other materials such as ceramic and metal, the only drawback of polymeric composite is their relatively low maximum temperature of operation, which is generally limited by either the glass transition temperature or decomposition temperature of the polymer matrix. The current state-of-the-art high temperature polymer, PMR-15, is a polyimide-based resin that can be made into fiber-reinforced polymer composite via prepreg processing, resulting in a service temperature up to about 290° C. (about 550° F.). Such composite has been used widely, especially among aerospace applications that require exposure to high temperature, including engine bypass ducts, nozzle flaps, and aircraft engine components. In contrast, silicon carbide based ceramic matrix composites can withstand temperature greater than 1316° C. (2400° F.), but they are generally much more difficult and expensive to produce. Thus it is desirable to significantly increase the thermal performance of organic polymer matrix composite to produce lower cost, higher performance material for high temperature applications.
Composite panels are widely used in aircraft parts, automobile parts, and in construction of residential and commercial buildings, where structures are required that are lightweight and strong. Composite panels are typically made with reinforcement material embedded in an organic polymer matrix. The reinforcement may be a fiber reinforcement or inorganic fillers. Many polymers that are widely used in making composite panels, such as epoxy and vinyl ester, are inflammable. Furthermore, some polymers emit noxious or toxic fumes when burning, which can substantially increase the number of injuries and deaths in case of accidental fire that involves such polymers. Certain types of polymers exhibit fire retardant properties, such as phenolic resins and polyimide resins; however, these polymers may be inherently brittle or difficult to process, and thus expensive to make into void free composites that provide low-cost structural composites that exhibit good mechanical performance.